Dos horas
by michifteentitan
Summary: Situado en el primer episodio de la serie, ¿Qué pasó después de que Danny se quedara inconsciente, después de salvar a sus mejores amigos de la señora de la cafeteria? No mucho, de acuerdo a él, pero para Sam fue una larga y lenta tortura. One-Shot


Título: Dos horas.

Ha sido la hora más larga de mi vida. No he dejado de observar el reloj en tu mesa de noche ni un momento. He contado los sesenta minutos que han pasado desde que te trajimos de vuelta a casa.

No te has movido ni un centímetro, sigues inconsciente en tu cama, durmiendo profundamente, recobrando tus fuerzas. Aún recuerdo tu respuesta cuando te dije que debías estar exhausto después de habernos salvado de la loca señora fantasma de la cafetería.

''Claro que no…que… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?'' fueron tus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento y obligarnos a Tucker y a mi a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en la hierba del patio de la escuela.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando te vi tendido junto a mí, sin moverte, con la cara oculta entre la tierra y el pasto. Tucker y yo acordamos con una simple mirada que necesitabas un descanso, y te trajimos a casa en brazos lo cual, debo decir, no fue nada sencillo. Más si consideras el hecho de que el señor amante de la carne y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra por nuestra disputa acerca del menú de la cafetería.

Simplemente te tomamos, yo tomé tus pies y él te sujetó por debajo de tus hombros y caminamos desde la escuela a tu casa. Tus padres no parecían preocupados por ti en absoluto, estaban enfrascados en una pelea con tu hermana. Algo acerca de que ella era un fantasma. No relevante en este momento.

Te subimos y te recostamos en tu habitación, y no hemos salido de aquí desde entonces. ¿Quién diría que solo ha pasado una hora? Tucker y yo estamos aquí, sentados uno al lado del otro, observándote dormir. ¿Estará él igual de preocupado que yo? ¿Estará también contando los minutos? Lo desconozco. Solo se queda quieto, sin decir palabra; no sé si mirándote o mirando a la nada.

Paso la mirada de él a ti. Tu rostro es lo que más me preocupa, no es que piense que la caída haya deformado de alguna manera tu ''impactante belleza'', pero tampoco es que te veas muy bien. Estás pálido, tienes ojeras debajo de tus ojos. Es tan obvio que solo un tonto, o quizás tus padres, no podría ver lo exhausto que estás. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo pelear contra fantasmas no es algo que todo el mundo haga a diario.

Tucker me pregunta que cuando creo que despertarás. Le digo que no tengo la más mínima idea. Me pregunta si creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto. De repente me siento furiosa. ¡Claro que deberíamos hacer algo! ¿Qué tal tratar de evitar que nos maten, o peor; lo maten a _él_? ¡Somos sus mejores, por todos los cielos! Le respondo de manera grosera que hay que dejarlo descansar, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente en todo el día. Él se da cuenta que estoy molesta, e ignora mi respuesta filosa. Sigue quedándose en silencio.

¿Cómo diablos puede estar tan tranquilo? ¿Es que no le importa su mejor amigo? Aferro los bordes de mi falda con mis manos, tan fuerte que me dejo los nudillos blancos. Miro de nuevo tu rostro, y la angustia calma la ira. Me relajo, y decido esperar.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Estoy a punto de volverme loca cuando finalmente muestras signos de vida. Tus párpados se mueven un poco, y juro que te oigo quejarte, muy muy bajo. Finalmente abres los ojos, y casi suspiro de alivio. Te ves confundido y agotado por un segundo, pero la confusión se transforma en pánico y te pones de un salto erguido.

Estoy a punto de protestar, pero me interrumpes. Preguntas alarmado que ocurre. Tucker hace una broma de mal gusto haciéndote creer que has estado durmiendo 4 días. Después te calma, diciéndote que solo han sido un par de horas. Pienso que para mí, ese par de horas han sido como 4 días. Su bromita me hace estallar y empiezo a discutir con él, mientras tú observas en silencio desde tu cama, obviamente no en condiciones de participar.

Tucker se marcha haciendo amenazas de como traerá de vuelta la carne al menú escolar y yo lo sigo igualmente amenazándolo, diciendo que tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Sale hacia la calle y azota la puerta de la casa de los Fenton. ¡Qué grosero! Pienso, se pasea como si fuera su casa. Volteó alrededor pero no hay ni rastro de los padres de Danny.

Probablemente estén haciendo algo relacionado con su enferma y rara obsesión con los fantasmas. Sonrió ante la ironía de que el único fantasma que no ven es con el que viven. Después recuerdo que tú sigues arriba y que tus preocupados y mejores amigos te han dejado solo sin más.

Subo cansadamente las escaleras, siento el peso de tantas emociones en un día sobre mis hombros y me doy cuenta de que yo también debería regresar a casa y dormir un poco. Me digo que lo haré en cuanto me haya asegurado de que te encuentras bien.

Llego a la puerta de tu habitación y sin más aviso, la abro a la vez que abro mi boca para preguntarte si necesitas algo antes de que me vaya. Pero no hago ni un solo sonido, me quedo boquiabierta.

Te has quedado dormido de nuevo. No te cambiaste, ni siquiera te quitaste los zapatos. Simplemente te recostaste sobre tu costado, pusiste tu mano debajo de la mejilla y te dormiste.

Me quedo inmóvil un segundo, no muy segura de qué hacer, hasta donde debería permitirme actuar. Me acerco de nuevo a tu cama, sin hacer ruido. Estás tan profundamente dormido que no notas mi presencia en absoluto. Tomo lo más suavemente posible la manta de debajo de tu cuerpo y te cubro con ella. Parece que era lo que querías, pues te ves más cómodo y las esquinas de tus labios se elevan casi imperceptiblemente.

Sonrió y salgo de tu habitación. No quería hacer nada que perturbara tu sueño. Bajo las escaleras de un ritmo acelerado, quiero irme a casa, quiero descansar, comer algo (pienso dos veces en esa posibilidad, no tengo mucho apetito después de haber estado envuelta en carne todo el día), recuerdo que debo ducharme y pensar en una manera de detener a Tuck y su amor por la carne. Finalmente, me encuentro en la calle.

Antes de empezar el camino miro hacia donde está tu ventana. Tal vez hayan sido las dos horas más horriblemente largas de mi vida, pero…

_Al menos estás bien. _


End file.
